


don't wait up

by goawaybri



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, a wild soft janis appears, cady's just always soft, i love them, lily loves her moms, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goawaybri/pseuds/goawaybri
Summary: cady tries to wait up for janis when she's out late





	don't wait up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khoward_warrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khoward_warrior/gifts).



> This is in the same timeline as my oneshot titled Lily. You don't really have to read it to understand this, but just know that Lily is Cadnis' adoptive daughter :) also this is kinda a filler fic bc @spacesdykes and i have a 3 chapter fic coming real soon!!!

It’s about 2AM when Janis slides her key into the lock of her and Cady’s apartment. Janis had an art exhibition tonight and then an after party, but Cady stayed at home with Lily, since it was a Thursday night and the little girl has school the next day. Although Janis offered to skip the party and come straight home, Cady kept insisting that she go, so she did. She did not intend to stay  _ this _ late, however. She closes the door quietly, as not to wake anyone, and locks it behind her again. 

 

The apartment is mostly dark and quiet, except for the light coming from a lamp in the living room and the quiet hum of the television. Janis sets her keys in the bowl on the table by the door, hangs her jacket up, and kicks off her heels before heading into the living room to find a sleeping Cady on the couch and some animal planet documentary playing on the television. Janis smiles to herself and takes the remote from the arm of the couch, turning the TV off. She then sits on the couch in front of her sleeping wife and shakes her awake gently. 

 

“Caddy honey, come on let’s go to bed,” Janis says softly as Cady’s eyes open.  

 

“Jan? What time is it?” Cady answers groggily and sits up slightly. 

 

Janis chuckles, taking one of Cady’s hands into her own, “Its two in the morning, love. What are you doing out here?” 

 

“I wanted to wait up for you,” The redhead smiles sheepishly, “Our bed feels so big and cold when I’m in it without you.” 

 

Janis' heart swells with love as she looks into the tired blue eyes of her Cady. How did she ever get so lucky? If someone would have told little 8th grade Janis that in 15 years she would end up married to the girl of her dreams and having the most perfect daughter, she would have bitterly laughed in their face. 

 

“You’re too cute,” Janis pulls Cady close and presses a quick kiss on her left cheek, “Let’s get you to bed, sleepyhead.” 

 

‘I don’t wanna get up,” Cady groans, laying her head on her wife’s shoulder, “I have too much tired.” 

 

Janis laughs and runs her fingers through red hair, “Babe, there’s no way I’m letting you sleep out here.” 

 

“Then sleep with me.” 

 

“There isn’t enough room for both of us on this couch. Come on, I’ll carry you.” 

 

Cady just nods in response. Janis peels the blanket off of her and picks her up bridal style. The redhead’s arms wind around Janis’ neck and her head falls back on her shoulder. She sets the shorter woman down on her side of the bed and tucks her in, stealing a quick kiss on her temple. She then heads to their ensuite bathroom and gets ready for bed. When she comes back in the room, she isn’t surprised to find that Lily had crawled into the queen sized bed between her spot and Cady’s. 

 

When she gets into bed, a half asleep Lily immediately cuddles into her, placing her tiny blonde head on her chest. Janis kisses the top of her daughter’s head and puts an arm around her, then whispers a goodnight to her sleeping girls before sleep overtakes her. 


End file.
